


【戴莫】财务总监和部门经理吵架了

by tianlansedeachun



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, snh48 - Freeform, 戴莫 - Freeform, 戴萌 - Freeform, 莫寒 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianlansedeachun/pseuds/tianlansedeachun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	【戴莫】财务总监和部门经理吵架了

又名实习生由淼的“悲惨”人生

by: 天蓝色的阿淳

“你，给我出来，咱们老地方见”

“行，带家伙了嘛”

“当然，你带了吗？”

“一直带着在”

两人就这样一前一后的，旁若无人的走出去了会议室，留下了一地鸡毛和紧张的气氛。

坐在桌尾的实习生有些茫然的看了看四周的前辈们，有些不知所措。

她进公司实习的前半年表现的很好，收到了不少的表扬和认可，以至于今天都可以混到来公司最好的项目组旁听设计会议了。

然后，事情就完全失控了。

最开始，其实只是前辈们因为一点设计上的问题骂的不可开交。这个其实还好，因为私下的时候前辈们之间关系都挺好的，所以才能在一些问题上很直接的表达自己的看法。这种像家人一样，有什么事情都可以直接说出来，不用忌讳的关系，其实是很温暖，也很让人羡慕的。

但是随着争论的逐渐升级，情况开始变得越来越混乱，谁也没有办法说服谁。直到最后部门经理好像生气了，忽然站起身猛地一拍桌子，直接点了财物总监的名：

“你，给我出来，咱们老地方见”

一切发生的都太突然了，突然到她都不知道这事改如何说起。

她是真的想不到，戴经理这种平时总是笑呵呵的，还有点小臭美的职场女性，有一天会跳起来，拍着桌子，指名道姓的喊人出去干架。

更想不到的大概是，戴经理干架的对象还是那个总是柔柔弱弱的，笑容甜美让人如沐春风的莫总监。

最可怕的是，平时一直温温柔柔的，对谁都笑呵呵的莫总监，面对戴经理的挑衅一点不怂，还冷着脸，一反常态的接了下来。

“额，张姐，这个，她们，什么情况啊”，看到周围的前辈都是一副见怪不怪，该干什么干什么的样子，实习生更加茫然了，只能悄悄的扯了扯身边前辈的袖子。

“嗯？哦，哎，小由啊，没什么事情的”，被称为张姐的前辈慢慢的回答道，“戴经理和莫总监有意见分歧的时候呢，需要一个私密的空间讨论一下，她们聊完了就会回来了”

“哦，我懂了”，由淼似懂非懂点了点头，随机心里又升起了另一个疑问。

张姐为什么笑的这么奇怪？

好像还有点变态？

… ...

“你不觉得这个要求太过分了吗？公司哪里有那么多闲钱？”

“这个项目对我们来说很重要？多投入一点有那么难吗？”

“一点？你自己看看你这是一点吗？你这是多少你心里没点数吗？”

“所以呢？不管是多少你不是都能吃下吗？有关系吗？”

在封闭的窄小空间里，两具赤裸的身体紧紧的纠缠在一起，一边咆哮着，一边剧烈的运动着。

… ...

“我觉得我们的项目没有任何问题！”

“你什么时候也变得这么抠门了？”

“再给多一点点不行吗？”

“我知道这件事情以前我们没有尝试过，但是你没试过的东西多了！”

“如果你没有尝试过的话，你永远也不知道结果会怎么样啊”

刚刚走进厕所的由淼被这突如其来的咆哮声吓的身子一顿，有些不敢置信的看了看周围，然后把目光锁定在了最角落里的那个隔间。

那是...戴经理的声音？

“怎么了？那样看着我干什么？我有说错吗？”

没错，是戴经理的声音...

由淼顿时愣在了原地，简直是欲哭无泪。她不过就是来厕所整理下着装的，怎么就正好撞到了这事儿呢。

而且你们这俩高层，约架就约架吧，怎么还在厕所约架，也太跌份了吧。说好的精致职场女性呢？

不过，自己来的这个是Alpha的厕所吧？莫总监不是Omega吗？一个Omega跟一个Alpha到Alpha的厕所里来吵架...啧啧啧

哎...莫总监还是真是心大啊，就这么和戴经理走进了Alpha的卫生间，这要是发生点什么...

不知道怎么的，由淼脑子里忽然闪过一个很危险的画面：戴经理和莫总监明面上是在厕所里吵着架，但是实际上却是在公司的公共厕所里，借着吵架的掩护，做一些不可描述的事情。

这个画面实在是太过于危险，吓到她赶紧摇了摇头把这个念头踢出去。然而有些事情，你越是不想想到，你就越容易想到。

尽管由淼拼了命的想把这个想法从脑海中扔出去，但是画面反而越来越清晰。戴经理公司聚会之后展示过的完美公狗腰，莫总监职业装勾勒下凹凸有致的身材，还有两个人一边拼命的忍住了快感，然后说出一些掩饰性的话语的绝美画面。

哎？

这么一想的话

刚刚好像一直是戴经理在说话？

莫总监好像一直都没说话？

难不成...

由淼忽然记得以前在大学的时候，好像无意中看到过一篇帖子。在公共厕所里，只要角度合适，你就可以用手机的照相功能，通过隔断门底下的留白，看到里面的人在干什么。

这种行为其实挺龌龊的，如果让人给抓到肯定是要当流氓打一顿的，名声也全毁了。可是由淼不知道怎么的，自己的身体就是不听使唤，在好奇心的驱使下，她悄悄的走到那个隔间前，拿出手机打开照相机，轻轻地蹲下。

然后...

淦！

公司厕所的隔断门底下为什么没有留白？

前辈们不是说公司很穷的吗，而且总裁还是个一毛不拔的沙县粉丝吗？这方面怎么就舍得花钱了？（莫莫：我是财物总监，你说呢？）

“你在干嘛？”

莫总监冷冰冰的声音忽然从她头顶传来，年轻的实习生吓的一哆嗦，一屁股坐到地上，手机都差点扔了出去。

直到她看到隔间的门依然紧闭着，这才松了一口气。

然后，莫总监冷冰冰的声音又一次在她头顶响了起来。

“咳咳，咳咳，你知不知道你这样搞的我很难受的？”

“咳咳，每一次，咳咳，每一次，你都是这样”

“戴萌，你要我跟你说多少次？这样子是不行的？”

“不是啊，你听我解释，我这不是有点上头嘛，就一下子没控制住...”，戴经理的声音和气势忽然就弱了下来。

这架吵的也太凶了，戴经理之前的话确实多了些，现在莫总监都被气到咳嗽了。不过都现在这个样了，这架是不是差不多该结束了？

由淼忽然一个寒颤，她这才意识到，要是这两位马上就出来，看到自己坐在隔间门口，要怎么解释？

说自己偷听她们吵架，那还不得直接把她撕了？

说自己幻想她们表面在吵架，实际上在...这个不是更死定了？

那...要不溜了吧？

反应过来的实习生赶紧从地上起来，蹑手蹑脚的走到门口，然后迅速走出了洗手间， 之前脑子里那点乱七八糟的幻想更是全部消失的无影无踪 —— 不说别的，你见过有人假装吵架能吵到把其中一方气到咳嗽，语气里都快要哭出来了吗？另一方还会这么委屈巴巴的道歉吗？她们俩，很明显是真吵好不好。

然而事实是...

在一墙之隔的隔间里，戴萌双手扶着莫寒的后脑，腰部像装上了马达一样快速的向前挺着，一下比一下用力的向前顶着。

半跪在地上的莫寒只觉得口里的异物越来越深，越来越大。她被顶的眼睛发红，生理盐水不自觉的流了出来，想干呕但是被口中的巨物堵住了，攒起来的口水裹着小戴萌发出滋滋的声音。

这样我见犹怜的样子，换来的当然就是Alpha更加粗暴的对待 —— 更深，更快，更用力。在连续几下让莫寒吞到根部之后，戴萌感觉一股绝妙的快感，颤抖着从后背直冲自己脑门，被舒服的昏了头的Alpha，下意识的就是紧紧地搂住了莫寒的头，腰部用力往前一送，然后整个人剧烈的颤抖了起来。

莫寒早在口里的小戴萌变得滚烫的时候就意识到不太对劲，这个变化意味着什么她再清楚不过了，所以她用力的拍了拍戴萌的大腿，希望对方能停下来。然而，被快感冲昏了头脑的Alpha哪会在意这个，不仅没有停下来，反而紧紧的抓住她的头，口里的巨物用力的顶到了她嗓子眼里，然后在剧烈的颤抖中送给了Omega一顿戴萌牌秘制胶原蛋白，营养丰富，味道浓烈...但是不怎么样。

呼 ~ 

爽到了的Alpha松开了对身下Omega的限制，靠在隔间的墙上，饱满的红唇微张，轻轻的喘着气，整个人带着一种幸福的慵懒，直到...

刚刚饱餐了一顿的莫寒沉着脸站了起来，看到Alpha一副刚刚爽过了头没回过神的样子，有些不爽的Omega更不开心了，抻着嗓子开了口。

“你在干嘛？”，冰冷的语气一下子把Alpha拉回了现实。

“咳咳，咳咳，你知不知道你这样搞的我很难受的？”，Omega一边咳嗽着，一边委屈巴巴的看着Alpha，那个眼神，就好像是在说：你每次都不在乎我的感受，就知道自己爽了，谴责的目光让Alpha一时间不知道该说什么。

“咳咳，每一次，咳咳，每一次，你都是这样”，委屈的兔子一边说着，两行生理盐水不知觉的夺眶而出。

“戴萌，你要我跟你说多少次？这样子是不行的？”

“不是啊，你听我解释，我这不是有点上头嘛，就一下子没控制住...”，戴萌有些尴尬的挠了挠头，把莫寒搂进怀里就想安慰一下，然后嘴就忽然被堵住了。

唔？

莫莫吻我了？

莫莫是不是原谅我了？

应该是吧...

嘻嘻...

既然莫莫不喜欢这样的话，以后我就忍住好了...

唔...莫莫吻的好用力啊

啾咪...

嗯？

莫莫嘴里这股味道怎么这么奇怪？

等等！她刚刚...

小狼崽呆住了，都没有意识到自己的嘴忽然空了，直到耳边想起了兔子轻轻地，诱惑十足的声音：“戴经理，你觉得你自己的味道怎么样啊？”

“你耍我！”，这次轮到小狼崽翘气了，饱满的红唇委屈的一撅，看起来真是又好笑又心疼。

“对啊，就是耍你啦，想...”，莫寒脸上满是诡计得逞的坏笑，然而她的话还没说完，就被扑上来的戴萌堵了回去。

“我自己的味道很不错，但是还是再想尝尝你的味道呢”，戴萌坏笑了一声，又一次进入了那个温暖的地方。

工作上的争论又一次爆发了，莫总监开始细数财务部有多困难，戴经理开始列举以前每一次资金不足的项目后来会出现多大的问题。在激烈的争吵声下，细微的呻吟和肉体碰撞的声音被完美的掩盖住了。

“所以我们聊完了吗？”，又一番争论来到了尾声，多次输出了自己观念的戴经理喘着气问道。

“我不知道哎，你觉得，我们聊完了吗？”，莫总监虽然在争论中处在劣势，但是她很好的守住了自己的底线，没有输得一塌糊涂。

“马上就聊完了”，戴经理眉毛一挑，下身用力的向前挺操了两下，温暖的营养在莫总监身体里毫无顾忌的爆发着，随即便卡住成结。长出了一口气的戴经理凑到莫总监耳边，轻轻的咬了咬她的耳朵，“现在我们聊完了”

...

钱组长正在打电话，她最近正在和一个姓杨的潜在客户聊天，好像心情很不错，看来这笔生意能谈(pian)下(dao)来(shou)了。孔姐和隔壁部门来串门的陆经理聊得很开心，两人就差直接开始舔瓶子了，看来今天晚上又有局。五折前辈正在和临时被外派的kiki前辈煲电话粥。马上要调到人事部的大c前辈正对着三哥一通龇牙咧嘴，好像在说：以后再敢皮，我就给你记个处分，三哥双手举过头顶表示她只走正道。

而能让这么多领导，前辈们，在周一早上十点在会议室里聚在一起，不开会不聊工作，就这么不务正业的原因当然是...

由淼颤颤巍巍的拿出手机，趁着没人注意的时候给自己的好闺蜜，好室友，好战友，好炮...刨根问底的朋友王秋茹发了求助信号：

救命！我们财物总监和部门经理又在厕所约架了怎么办？

救命！张姐为什么笑的这么变态？


End file.
